russelfandomcom-20200213-history
ZTV 33
ZTV 33 (ZOE Television) is the flagship Philippine UHF broadcast television network owned and operated by ZOE Broadcasting Network led by Jesus Is Lord Church leader and ZOE TV chairman Bro. Eddie Villanueva and operated and maintained by Studio 26 Productions. ZTV 33 broadcast in the greater Metro Manila area, and is on a ‘must carry basis’ on cable and satellite service providers. The station's studios and offices are located at 22/F Strata 2000 Bldg, F. Ortigas Jr. Ave., Ortigas Center, Pasig City, with the transmitter tower facilities located at Sumulong Highway, Barangay San Roque, Antipolo City and also known as ZOE Compound Center Satellite Uplink as the TV signals of Channel 33, and ZTV Bar located at 28 Jupiter St., Makati City. The network also operating Z 100, the 24-hour FM nationwide satellite radio station in the Philippines and DZOZ Radyo Pinas 1206 as its AM radio station. ZTV is also formally referred to as "The Kapiling Network", a Filipino term for "with you", which was introduced in 2012. ZTV is composed of broadcasting and entertainment. This includes a nationwide network of 5 UHF origianating TV stations and 5 UHF relay TV stations, 9 total FM and AM radio stations, and a bar along Juputer St.. The interactive broadcast station is known to be the prime movers of locally produced music, discovering many talents, who have become name-brand entertainers in the Philippine music scene. History The UHF television station of ZOE Broadcasting Network, Inc. unveiled the new management led by the former station manager of KY 91.5, 99.5 RT and RJTV himself Jonathan "JJ Sparx" Jabson acquired and upgraded Channel 33's 30kW transmitter tower station in Antipolo City, the master control facility of the Ortigas Center broadcast studios and TV production operations of ZOE TV 33 (DZOZ-TV) on September 15, 2008 to form as ZTV 33 (ZOE Television 33), which was launched on October 13, 2008 as Channel 33 became a household name and regained its brand new programming approach and surprisingly airing live entertainment programming during primetime, children's programming, a weekday morning TeleRadyo-formatted news program and its primetime news and public affairs programs under ZTV 33 brand as a tie-up of ZOE TV, thus, the station adopted its slogan Your Internactive TV Station. Since then, Jabson became ZTV station manager. ZOE TV's Diyos at Bayan, Adyenda, Jesus the Healer, PJM Forum, Midnight Prayer Helps, Legal Forum, This New Life, Superbook and The Flying House were retained and integrated to ZTV's programming. The first programming of ZTV aired at the launch (October 13) at 6:00 a.m. led by RadyoviZion 33, Teleskwela, Doc Willie and Liza, On Scene: Balita, Aksyon na Serbisyo, Balita Ngayon, ZTV NewsBreak, Chito Alcid Talk Show, The Buddy Zamora Musical Experience, Headline 33, Mr. Shooli's No Holds Barred, Arthur Manuntag's Timeless, Urban Nights, Destiny Live @ Studio 26 and Eddie Mesa Live @ Studio 26, and premiered on October 18 led by Spin2Win, Executive Lounge with Dale Adriatico and Saturday Night Live with Jorel Tan and'' The Lynn Sherman Show. This is the first time, the programming which was entertaining mix of music-oriented and entertainment shows, news and public service programs, talk shows, movies and the animated series for children and the new departments are the News and Public Affairs (headed by Tony Israel) and Entertainment TV (headed by Anthony Villamayor). The interactive TV station aims to introduce the station to a young viewers, mature and old audience. 2008 marks ZTV's entry into satellite broadcasting using Agila 2 satellite. After three week batch of new shows from ZTV, another offered are ''Juan On Juan (since October 27, 2008), The BOSS, the Conjuor (since November 11, 2008), Gimme A Break (December 4, 2008), ClassRoam (December 6, 2008), Hearts on Fire (December 18, 2008) and New Generation (December 20, 2008). ZTV also gathered the cross according to the metropolis of offices and studios from Makati City, Mandaluyong City and Quezon City. Also, ZTV shifted to satellite broadcast, enabling the entire country to watch the same programs simultaneously on a full satellite transmission nationwide. Slowly, the station inched its way to financial recovery. It regularly garnered around 100% of the market, it has launched nationwide domestic satellite programming. With the new cameras, new HD cameras, new studios, new control room, other technical facilities, new IPV van, new satellite dish through its new domestic satellite (DOMSAT), new ENG van, new OB van and other broadcast equipment for its TV and radio broadcasting as well as the regional stations. The station brought for ZTV 33 Iloilo with the studio, offices, transmitter facility and TV signals of ZOE-TV 32 Iloilo, and ZTV 36 Cagayan de Oro with the studio, offices building, transmitter facility and TV signals of ZOE-TV 36. By the same month in 2008, ZTV 33 became the country's most watched UHF TV network by gaining its foothold in the ratings game as it ranked No. 3 according to the AGB-Nielsen Media Research both some top notcher with the emergence of UHF competitors such as UNTV and Net 25, with programming that combined all the station's local music and entertainment programs, news and public service, children's shows for kids and youth-oriented shows. In February 23, 2009, the provincial stations of ZTV began to launched its regional newscast, including the regional version of Balita Ngayon are Balita Ngayon Amianan on ZTV 21 Baguio, Balita Ngayon Cebuano on ZTV 25 Cebu and Balita Ngayon Davaoeno on ZTV 25 Davao. In October 13, 2009, ZTV celebrated on its 1st year anniversary of UHF interactive broadcasting since October 13, 2008. In 2010, ZTV 33 won the "Outstanding TV station" award at the 2009 KBP Golden Dove Awards, with all programs on the network also earning awards in their respective categories. In April 4, 2010, ZTV 33 launches as the Kamag-Anak Network and the network in promoting its entertainment shows to establish itself as the leading UHF network. In October 13, 2010, ZTV celebrating 2nd Anniversary with the new station ID launching as the new slogan campaign Happy Kaarawan. On October 13, 2011, it was tapped to manage ZTV 33’s 3rd year anniversary program event. The works handled by ZOE encompass campaigns, promotions up to the execution of the event plan and production. The challenge for ZOE, aside from making sure that it successfully and smoothly organizes its first major event, was to make the event a monumental, first-of-its-kind global breakthrough using the very latest facilities of technology, competent marketing and superb broadcast production that will be simulcast on TV and the internet. ZOE unveiled that the event should carry the call-to-action theme of HUGE or Height of ZTV’s Global Event. ZTV management approved of the project and ZOE initiated its master plan for this exciting celebration. This event was also the first time that ZTV 33 was able to showcase its full force of home grown talents in a live programming simultaneously aired from its ZTV OB van radio booth studios and ZTV studios in Ortigas Center, Pasig City, at the HUGE venue in Marikina City, could be watched from different countries via the Internet that has truly banged and shaken the nation. On October 13, 2012, in celebration of its 4th anniversary, ZTV unveiled its new campaign branding itself as the "Kapiling" ("with you") network, and the new slogan, Kapiling Ako!. 'Expansion to sports programming' In May 2013, ZTV acquired the broadcast rights of the revitalized Philippine Basketball League (PBL), which marks the return of Philippine basketball after 2 year hiatus and airing the basketball on ZTV with one game on Wednesday and Friday, and two doubleheaders on Saturday and Sunday premiering May 5, 2013. For the first time ever, ZTV has been venture into a foray of sports programming of the network headed by horseowner-businessman Hermie Esguerra through Herma Group, Inc., the former chairman of TV Xtreme Broadcasting Company (formerly Makisig Network). In October 2013, in celebration of its 5th anniversary, ZTV debuted its local sporting events, including boxing, horse racing (from San Lazaro Leisure Park), motoring and URCC as part of the ZTV Sports, a division catering to the male viewers. Since then, it became the network's shift to an interactive sports and entertainment station. ZTV Radio ZTV 33 opened its FM station Z 100 the same year, it became the top-rating interactive FM station in the country. Z FM 100.1 is the flagship radio station of ZTV, plays the greatest and the hottest hits of all time. Its programming format has been popularly lauded as a groundbreaking formula and is streamed 24 hours a day via Facebook and on the web. Its primary markets are the movers and shakers, decision makers, and upwardly mobile youth. Meanwhile, ZTV airs ad plugs of its FM stations. On December 27, 2010, ZTV 33 and ZOE Broadcasting Network was introduced the flagship AM station DZOZ-AM as a ZTV 33-branded news radio station on January 3, 2011, DZOZ Radyo Pinas 1206 kHz with the ZTV OB Van radio booth studios and will setup the first-ever cable interactive-radio-on-TV type channel with a format similar to DZMM TeleRadyo and RHTV to broadcast its simulcasting of DZOZ Radio Pinas 1206 will initializing on cable and satellite operators nationwide. Management *Bro. Eddie Villanueva - Chairman of ZOE Broadcasting Network Inc. *Eleanor "Joni" Villanueva-Tugna - President and CEO *Jonathan "JJ Sparx" Jabson - Station Manager of ZTV *Engr. Antonio T. Soriano - Vice President for Technical Operations Slogans Programming ZTV 33 program lineup are news and public service programs, entertainment programs ranging from musical and variety shows, comedy, music videos, reality and game shows, talk shows, informative, sports programs, children and educational programs, and religious programs. The entertainment programs are produced by ZTV 33, while news and public service programs are produced by ZTV News and Public Affairs, and sports programming produced by ZTV Sports. Meanwhile, the network airs the several programs aired on Light Network, the majority of which are produced by ZOE Broadcasting Network which retained and integrated to ZTV's programming. ZTV stations nationwide 'TV Stations' ZTV on Cable Television -With several cable affiliates nationwide. 'Radio Stations' 'AM stations (Radyo Pinas)' 'FM stations' See also *RJTV Bar Schedule *INCENSE ONLINE: ZOE CHANNEL 33 *Joel Ong - Light Network DTT transmitter | Facebook *DZOZ-TV *DZOZ-TV/Light TV 33 *DZJV 1458 kHz *ZTV Pinoy (Philippine newspaper) *ZTV 33 Holy Week in 2010 *ZTV celebrates 2nd anniversary *Get to know our favorite Philippine TV network *ZTV 33 - Ang Inyong Tahanan *ZTV, to launch promo in 2011 *ZTV 33 Programs *ZTV 33 Program Schedule *ZTV turns 2 years! *ZTV 33's kiddie meals for your lunch break *Manila Standard - Google News Archive Search on March 14, 1999 *Light TV 33's New Programming *New brews at ZTV, the Kamang-Anak Network this 2012 References External links * Official Site * ZTV 33 on Facebook * ZTV 33 on Twitter * ZTV 33 on Multiply Category:ZTV 33 Category:ZOE Broadcasting Network Category:Philippine television networks Category:Philippine radio networks Category:Filipino-language television stations Category:Media companies of the Philippines Category:2008 establishments in the Philippines Category:Television channels and stations established in 2008 Category:Digital terrestrial television in the Philippines Category:Television in the Philippines Category:Television in Metro Manila Category:Media in Metro Manila Category:Companies based in Pasig